Already gone
by MoneButterfly
Summary: A conversation between Emily and Hotch's daughter Amy.


Already gone

Summary: A conversation between Emily and Hotch's daughter Amy.

_A/N – I have always found it weird that Hotch and Haley had been together for so many years without having a child before Jack, so I have given them a daughter. This story takes place during season 4, no case and Hotch and Emily are together (no big surprise there)._

Emily got up from her desk and walked up the stairs to Hotch's office. She knocked on the door, but when no one answered she slowly opened it and saw the top of a blond haired head over the edge of the computer screen. "Excuse me?"

The head snapped up and Emily came face to face with Hotch's 15-year-old daughter, Amy. She was the spitting image of her mother. Same facial features, same hair colour and length and same green/brown eyes. Emily often found it scary how much Amy actually looked liked Haley.

"Hey Amy," Emily said with a smile.

"Agent Prentiss," Amy said as she closed the laptop and carried it with her back to the couch in the other end of Hotch's office.

Emily just watched her as she laid the laptop on the couch and then sat herself down on the floor in front of it. She pulled the coffee table a little closer to her, opened one of the books on it and then started writing something down in her note book.

"Do you know where your dad is?" Emily asked stepping closer to Amy.

"Shouldn't you know that? You _are_ the one who is fucking him," Amy answered without even looking up.

"Amy!"

"What?" She looked up at Emily. "It's the truth! But do you actually think that you are the only women his has been banging on his desk?"

Emily counted to 10 in her head and slowly exhaled before she pulled one of the chairs from in front of Hotch's desk up to the coffee table. "Amy, I know you hate me, but you don't have to speak to me like that."

"I don't hate you, I just_ really_ don't like."

"Right." Emily nodded. "But why is that? What did I ever do to make you feel this way about me?"

"You feel sorry for him," Amy said putting her pencil and note book away.

Emily took this as a good sign. Maybe Amy actually wanted to talk to her. She leaned closer and said, "You think I'm sleeping with your dad just because I feel sorry for him?"

"I know that is not the reason you are sleeping with him," Amy said while rolling her eyes. "You two actually look like two love sick puppies when you are together, but it is the fact that you feel sorry for him, because mom left him when in reality he was the one who left us!"

Emily looked confused. "I don't understand. Haley was the one who filed for divorce."

Amy shook her head. "Yes she did, but dad left us long before that."

"He didn't leave you."

"Oh he didn't? Then what would you call it? He has missed almost every important moment in my life. Just to name a few there is my first day at school, when I lost my first tooth, when I broke my leg, when learned how to ride a bike? Where was my dad? He was on a case."

"Don't you think he wanted to be there?" Emily said feeling the need to defend Hotch.

"Apparently not enough, because all he had to do was find another job."

"It's not that simple."

"No it is! It is that simple, Agent Prentiss! Find another job and have time for your family or loss it and he chose the last. Mom cried every night for weeks after we moved out, but she just couldn't do it anymore. She felt so alone. And you know what? They only had Jack because they thought it could save their marriage and look at what that got them? They divorced two years later, but I have actually wished for that to happen for years, because as time went on they just started to fight more and more. What kind of child wishes their parents to get a divorce?"

At that moment Emily saw Haley in Amy's hurt filled eyes. She had never really seen things from Haley's side. Emily had just tried to figure out why Haley had every wanted to leave such an amazing man as Hotch. She had always thought that Haley just did not understand their job, but in reality Haley had lived with Hotch and the job for almost ten years and was used to all his traveling.

Can you have a family when the father is not even home half the time?

Amy sighed. "Before the divorce I saw dad a couple of days a week, if I was lucky. Now I see him even less. And the worse thing about it is that I don't even miss him; I miss the idea about having a father."

"Have you ever tried talking to him about it?"

"When should I have been able to do that? He doesn't even have time to come and pick me up from school."

"Give him a chance."

"Before he didn't have enough time for me and now when he is dating you he has even less time."

"I'm sorry about that."

"Me too." Amy shrugged her shoulders. "But mom is happy now with just me and Jack, and dad is even starting to smile again, so I guess that everything that has happen has been for the best."

"Even if it makes you unhappy?"

"Things may change."

"You don't sound hopeful."

"I'm not," Amy said shaking her head "Oh, and just so you know it, everyone knows about the two of you."

"Yeah I know, we told the team ourselves."

"I'm not talking about the team."

"What?" Emily looked at Amy with horror painted all over her face. "How do you know that?"

"I go to school with Agent Workers' daughter."

"Oh God!" Emily said as she covered her face with her hands.

"I just thought you would like to know."

"Yeah," Emily sighed and then looked at her clock. "I have to get back to work. It was nice talking to you."

"Sure," Amy just said and turned her attention back to the books on the coffee table.

Emily stopped by the door and then turned back to Amy and asked, "Why are you not in school today?"

"I got a two weeks suspension."

"You got what?"

Amy shrugged her shoulders.

"What happened?"

Amy started written in her note book. "I punched Elisabeth Workers in the face because she said that you were only sleeping with dad to get to the top." She looked up from her things with a small smile on her lips.


End file.
